


Reflections

by Kimmy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanwork of Fanwork, Gen, M/M, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Alec and Magnus have a phone date. And then a date...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katikat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All Things Shadowhunters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178632) by [katikat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat). 



> Again, credit goes to lovely katikat, following directly from chapter 326.  
> So not beta-d. I just needed to write.

Alec is watching Magnus again, captivated by his movements, the effortless grace. He watches as Magnus dances and finishes, approaches his bag and takes his phone out. His own almost slips from his hand as he sweats, nervous, but he quickly wipes his hand manages to swipe the screen and answer the call just as the dancer approaches the window and looks up at him.

For a moment Alec thinks that Magnus is smiling at him, but he cannot be sure with the distance separating them.

“Hi.”

Magnus is definitely smiling.

Alec reminds himself to breathe and answer.

“Hi.”

Magnus is leaning against the glass again, looking up at him, hand extended as if he could touch Alec.

“Did you like that? It’s a new piece, I did the choreography myself.”

Alec is struck speechless, because Magnus is moving, unconsciously redoing some steps, dancing in his spot as he’s looking at Alec.

“Alexander?”

And there seems to be a hint of… worry? In his voice.

“I- I loved it. I-It was amazing.”

The words are nothing compared to the show Magnus created but the dancer seems to cherish them anyway.

“I am so glad, Alec. And thank you for the flower, again.”

Alec is sure his blush is visible all the way across the street.

“Ye- Yes. I, it’s, a- ama- amaryllis. I- It…”

“It symbolises worth beyond beauty, doesn’t it?”

Magnus voice is soft, very gentle.

“Ye- Yes.”

Magnus is laughing softly into the phone.

“You truly are something, Alexander. Now take a breath for me. Deep breathe in and breath out. And calm down.” His smile can be heard in his voice.

Alec sighs. “I’m sorry. I am not the best with words.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it. It doesn’t matter. You’re obviously amazing with grand gestures.”

Alec chokes on air.

“It’s nothing grand…”

“...oh, but it is, Alec. It means a lot to me.” Magnus pauses. “I never had any trouble with self confidence and you could say I do have… experience with relationships, but I wouldn’t say I have ever been in a healthy, loving one.”

There a moment of comfortable silence.

“I have never gotten flowers before.”

And Alec finds that hard to believe that this man, this beautiful, kind, graceful man have never been properly spoiled and cherished.

“Do you want to come over?”

The words are out of his mouth before he can think about it and he can see Magnus’ head snap up in surprise. Strangely, he doesn’t regret them. 

He has no idea where this newfound courage comes from but he wants to take advantage of it while it lasts.

“It’s just that I’m really not ready to go out into the world. But I’d like a date. I’d like to meet. And I can’t go out, not yet, but if you could come over? I’d like to… I’d like to see you. I’d like to see you up close.”

And Magnus laughs and it’s the most beautiful sound Alec has ever heard. There is pure joy and enthusiasm in it and Alec could listen to it for hours.

And Magnus subconsciously jumping around his studio, dancing as he agrees and talks with Alec, as they decide to meet the next day rather than right now, even though they both want to, to take it slow and not overwhelm Alec, Magnus says, and apologises for making him stutter.

And Alec blushes and stutters some more as he says it’s nothing and for a while they just look at each other, in front of their windows, eyes locked across the street.

And then they say goodbye, and put the phones down and they take just one more look before Magnus goes out of the studio. 

And Alec feels like the sun is shining a bit brighter suddenly.

**Author's Note:**

> A bonus treat - interesting article you should all read: http://www.huffingtonpost.com/andrew-morrisongurza/accessing-anal-how-to-mak_b_12741432.html


End file.
